Dead
by S3xySlyth3rin
Summary: A story from Akito's point of veiw. Rated M for a reason. Evil blossoms somewhere, doesn't it?


Story Title: Dead

Authors Note: This is a beginner chapter. Normally my chapters are at least twice this size, but I had to begin short because of my own silly traditions. This is a long story, with an update at least every week. It's about Akito, and it will have: Yaoi, some Lemon, Het, Slight AU, Cursing, Violence and so on. I like reviews, and they really do make me write faster. Because If I realize no one reads it anyway, then I ask myself, why write it?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own soul. Much less Fruits Basket.

Beta: fire.black.rose aka the love of my life 3

Chapter One: Lying

Tohru.

I hated her. I don't know why, really, at first. I mean, others had known of the curse, outside the family. I knew I had to be wary, but… it wasn't that that spiked my hate. No, it was because I knew this girl was going to try to kill me. Maybe not intentionally, but it would happen. She wanted to break the curse, and that meant the end for me. I knew I wouldn't live long, it was prophesized, but I was going to live as long as possible, damn it.

I observed her coldly through the pool. I knew that this was a power I was not supposed to use much, because someone might stop me, or find me. Well, screw that because I needed to watch her for a while more. She had them both captivated, their eyes and their hearts. And she had cruel intentions.

I stood up suddenly, flinging my wrist over the pool, clearing the cool water. I slunk back into house, black eyes glassy. This bitch wanted to kill me. And she wanted to free them. The cat, the rat, hell, all of them. I let my power break the lock open to my room, and walked in, bare feet padding silently on the varnished wood. I wore loose robes, and with my skinny build, I looked like a boy. A pretty, a feminine boy, but a boy. I wasn't though, and only some people knew. I wanted to tell them all, that I was a girl damn it. I leaped up onto my throne like chair, and pulled my knees to my chest loosely, letting my eyes loose focus.

Why the hell did she want to do it? She wasn't a member of the family, and she had only lived with them for three months. I sensed the members of the zodiac in the main house, and shifted. It was the curse that made me cranky whenever all of the cursed weren't with me.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I knew I was going to die soon. Kureno, though he loved me, had broken the curse. He didn't know how he did it, but I begged him not to tell. I was in charge of these rascals, however much I wanted to kill them half the time.

I couldn't have them… rebelling, because that was the only reason I was alive, if you think about it. Yeah sure, they want to break the curse, but they never think, they never will, think that maybe it's the only reason I'm alive. I'm their god, and I have to keep them in line, and that's my sole purpose. I might have rule over them, and powers, but without them I have nothing.

I heard the patter of feet, and let myself sink into the hatefully cold mask that that bitch of a mother had installed in me. There was a knock, and I looked at the door coldly, willing the lock to unclick. Whoever it was, heard the door unlock and opened it.

"Akito, I've brought Isuzu to visit you."

I turned cold, icy eyes to look at Hatori. He knew I was a girl. Hell, even if the dream hadn't come to him, he would have known because he was my doctor. I studied the tall man for a moment before nodding, and turning my head towards the large picture window. I was out of the sunlight, I looked better in the dark.

I felt Rin's presence and let myself not notice her. She knelt before my chair, and let the room fall silent, as Hatori withdrew.

"Isuzu."

"Akito."

I looked at her finally, seeing the fire in her eyes that had always surprised me a little.

"Did you need something? Or perhaps you wanted to talk to me…" I trailed off sarcastically, knowing almost no one in the Sohma family came to visit me, purely for the purpose of seeing me.

"No, I need something…"

Her voice was uncertain, and she knew better than to acknowledge my sarcasm as anything but deep sincerity. I said nothing, simply watched her, knowing I was unnerving even her.

"I would like to know if I can attend school once more."

There was a slight wobble to her voice, and she knew I heard it, but I only let a small mirthless smile curl onto my lips.

"You tried going to school before. You dropped out."

I pointed this out in a bored tone, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe a co-ed school? Perhaps with my cousins? Please Akito?"

She didn't look hopeful, because I don't think she knew how. But she sounded a little lighter than before. I knew that her and Haru were having an off and on fling, but I let myself turn a blind eye, at someone's… request. I played with my sleeve for a moment before saying, slowly,

"Maybe as a favor I would allow that."

"Please Akito?"

She begged. It filled me with a rage. I wanted to be treated as a person sometimes, not a god forsaken deity. Screw it that I was, treat me real damn it! I grabbed her chin and forced her head up to meet me in the eyes, and then sent her a hate filled glare.

"It will be permitted. But let me tell you, this is a privilege, and those can be easily taken away. Do you understand?"

I knew I was hurting her, but it was in the back of my mind, and I was almost blinded by my own hate. She nodded and assured me, before backing out as soon as I nodded that she could go. Normally iw oudl have made her stay for a bit and talk to me, about nothing just to make her see what my life was like. I was not to leave to compound often, and trust me, it crossed my mind more than twice everyday that maybe I should run away.

Instead I leaned my face against the window, still shivering with left over hate. I live lies, and I told lies, and I was a lie. And soon I would be dead. But how truthful would my death be?


End file.
